The present invention relates to an intake manifold and, more particularly, to an intake manifold with a single and dual plenum adapter.
An intake manifold is the part of an engine that supplies the fuel/air mixture to the cylinders. The primary function of the intake manifold is to evenly distribute the combustion mixture (or just air in a direct injection engine) to each intake port in the cylinder head(s). Even distribution is important to optimize the efficiency and performance of the engine. Currently, intake manifolds either have a single plane or dual plane plenum.
As can be seen, there is a need for a device that may alternate an intake manifold between a single and dual plane plenum.